


#ASasuSakuChristmas

by AriannJS



Category: Naruto, Sasusaku - Fandom
Genre: #ASasuSakuChristmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriannJS/pseuds/AriannJS
Summary: Ficlets for @SSPHTravelZine's #ASasuSakuChristmas Week.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	#ASasuSakuChristmas

Exams finished yesterday, which only meant one thing – The class' Christmas party was up next, and everyone finally has the chance to wear something stylish, unlike those plain uniforms.

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand as they entered the campus. Sasuke was clad in navy ripped jeans and a black and red checkered flannel, while Sakura was wearing a red dress with a black and white checkered jacket, tied securely around her waist.

The Uchiha couldn’t tear his eyes away from his pink-haired girlfriend, amused with how she was humming a song that he had heard in the mall a lot of times. He squeezed his hand. “You’ve been humming all morning.”

“Oh!” Sakura gasped. “Sorry, does it bother you?”

“Not really.” Sasuke’s smile made Sakura sigh in relief. “Is that what you will perform later?”

Sakura stiffened. "You knew I would perform?”

“You wouldn’t wear a dress if there’s nothing big going on,” Sasuke smirked. 

Sakura bit her lower lip, then nudged her boyfriend. “You know me too well.”

“So, what are you performing later?”

“It’s a surprise.” Sakura only winked before tugging his hand as they neared their classroom.

“Oi, Teme! Did you bring Aunt Mikoto’s _Lumpiang Shanghai?”_ Naruto called out once Sasuke and Sakura arrived. “It better be a huge Tupperware!”

“ _Tch._ Everyone will strictly get two pieces each, so don’t expect you’ll have more.”

“But...but I love Aunt Mikoto’s _lumpia_!”

Sakura giggled. “I brought another thing that you love though. _Andok’s Lechong Manok_!” She lifted the yellow plastic bags in her hand, and as expected, Naruto’s eyes lit up.

Their best friend was about to fling his arms around Sakura when Sasuke glared at him. Instantly, Naruto retreated his hands and placed them in his pockets instead. “Thank you, Sakura! You’re the best! Unlike your jealous boyfriend here.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

They settled in their seats which were arranged against the walls of the classroom. As much as they wanted to begin, their teacher was still nowhere in sight. A loud Christmas remix of the year’s famous songs blasted through Ino’s portable speakers while they waited for the program to begin. 

The door opened, revealing their adviser who has _never_ arrived early–or even on time–for any of their classes.

“Good afternoon, class. Merry Christmas!” Kakashi greeted cheerfully.

The students groaned in response.

“It’s our last day for the year and you’re still late, sir!” Kiba exclaimed, causing the rest of the class to nod their heads and shout their complaints.

“Sorry, class. I practiced for my performance in the music room,” Kakashi defended while scratching the back of his head.

While the rest of his classmates were in an uproar, Sasuke turned to Sakura who was humming once again beside him while rubbing her palms on her skirt. He reached for her hand. “Nervous?”

Sakura blushed. “Y-yes.”

“It’s not as if you haven’t performed in school programs, Sakura. You can do it.” 

Sasuke lifted her hand close to his lips. The gesture made Sakura feel like melting. “Thank you, Sasuke. You always make me feel better.”

Sasuke smiled. "Anything for you."

Naruto increased the volume of the music to signal the beginning of the program. Games were then hosted by Temari, causing a bit of a ruckus inside the classroom. Everyone in their class was competitive, after all. The next portion of the program was Exchange Gifts, which was led by Lee. 

Then, like prisoners who finally got out of jail, they feasted on their potluck food. Naruto immediately took his share of _Lumpiang Shanghai,_ while the others munched on some _Dunkin Donuts_ and the _Pancit Malabon_ that his mother cooked for them.

While they were eating, the first set of intermission numbers began. Everyone was excited to see what their classmates had prepared so they focused at the center of the classroom.

Shikamaru and Temari performed a dance number for a Christmas remix of _Sleigh Ride_. How Temari was able to convince Shikamaru to dance was a mystery to the rest of the class.

Ino and Sai danced to a Bossa nova version of _Jingle Bell Rock_. Sai glared at Naruto every once in a while due to his boisterous laughter regarding his calculated dance moves.

Neji took the floor with a solo acoustic performance of _Last Christmas_ afterwards, which made Tenten blush for the entirety of the song. 

While waiting for her turn, Sakura glanced at Sasuke, whose eyes were fixed on the performers. In a little while, she would be pouring her heart out through her intermission number, and she couldn’t help but smile to herself as she thought about the possible reactions of his boyfriend.

“Are you guys ready for our next performers?” Temari announced, “Next up, let’s watch a song and dance number by Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and of course, Sakura!”

The class gave them a round of applause while the four performers who called themselves _Shinobi Sisters_ stood in formation. To Sasuke’s surprise, Sakura winked at him as if she wasn’t in any way nervous moments ago.

Then Sakura’s voice filled the classroom. Her eyes were fixed on Sasuke’s.

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_ _  
_ _There is just one thing I need_   
_I don't care about the presents_ _  
_ _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_ _  
_ _More than you could ever know_ _  
_ _Make my wish come true_ _  
_ _All I want for Christmas is you_

Sasuke’s eyes widened as his girlfriend pointed at him, which made their classmates squeal. Naruto even poked his arm but he just couldn’t avoid Sakura’s gaze while she began to move her waist and dance to the upbeat rhythm of _All I Want for Christmas is You_.

Smirking, Sakura continued to twirl and exchange positions with Ino while dancing to the chorus of the song. She almost laughed when Sasuke’s cheeks turned scarlet. 

The last part of the song was her solo again, and as she sang her last line, she watched with amusement as Sasuke rubbed his face with his hands.

Another round of applause erupted from the class. They also didn’t pass up the chance to tease the boyfriends, especially Sasuke who almost wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“So, did you like it, Sasuke?” Sakura asked when she sat beside him, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Sasuke was looking at everything else except for her. “ _Tch._ Whatever. I like you more.”

As Sakura’s giggle filled the air, Kakashi stole the spotlight and took the mic from Hinata. “That was superb, everyone! Good job in exposing your talents! I could see that you enjoyed our Christmas Party so I want to close it with a bang. Are you ready?”

“Yes!” Lee replied, “Please show us how youthful you are, Sir!”

A familiar melody then echoed in the classroom as Kakashi played the intro of his piece on the keys. The class was giddy with excitement, preparing to sing along.

Until Kakashi began.

 _Whenever I see girls and boys, and the girls and boys see me_ _  
_ _I remember the child, and the child remembers me_

“Sir Kakashi!”


End file.
